


白日天堂

by lhoyd



Category: Formula E RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhoyd/pseuds/lhoyd
Summary: Jev发现了Andre午睡的一个秘密。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiffamalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/gifts).



> 有空没空都一起睡觉啊~
> 
> 因为@tiffamalfoy的盗梦AU，让我成功的酝酿出了一个AU梗

Jev小跑着从围场回来，钻进挂着德国国旗那一边的车库，呼吸着熟悉的冷气味道，路过黑金相间的36号赛车，径直走向最里面的车手休息室。

Andre已经睡着了，这是他的午睡时间，地上铺着两张靠在一起的软垫，德国人平躺在属于他的那一边，脑袋靠着两个抱枕，戴着耳塞，仿佛没什么能把他吵醒。

Jev胡乱擦了擦脖子后面的汗，走过去坐在他的那张软垫上，午睡是个让人上瘾的坏习惯，他低头叹了口气，也挨着他的队友躺下来。

他不是很想睡，对他来说，更多的时候只是陪着他的队友躺在一起。外面的同事们早已午休去了，四下静谧，只有Andre的呼吸声在他耳边均匀平稳地起伏，他稍微侧头就能看见这个德国车手毫无防备的脸。他不是经常能这样近距离看他的队友，他盯着这张棱角分明的侧脸，不知不觉竟出了神。

等他移开目光，视线不经意扫过遮挡在他们斜上方的置物架，Andre的双肩包放在那里，拉链敞着，一个亮晶晶的东西正摇摇欲坠，像是快要掉出来。

Jev坐起身，想把那个东西给塞回去，等他的手碰到，却不禁皱起了眉。

那是一个药瓶，小巧剔透，里面浅蓝色的液体盛了1/3满，瓶口的标签赫然写着“梦境稳定剂”。

他朝双肩包里看，注射器在阴影里若隐若现。他又看了一眼Andre，后者依旧双眼紧闭。Jev小心撩起他T恤的衣袖，小小的针孔昭示着这个年长的车手正沉浸在一场被安排好的梦境故事里。

在这以前的许多个比赛周末，他都跟Andre分享同一个小憩的中午，他的队友永远都迫不及待地躺下，香甜地睡去，直到闹钟响过几遍才不情愿地起身。至今回忆起来，Jev产生了一种被隐瞒的不悦感，他自以为和Andre早已算得上亲密无间的好友，可这个狡猾的德国人却一直都躺在他旁边，一个人独享着盛世美景却不向他透露半分。

Jev悄悄把他的背包放回原处，然后萌生了一个恶作剧的想法。

第二天中午，他又在围场里闲逛了一会，算了算时间，估摸着Andre大约是睡了，才悄悄回到休息室。

他把自己的背包从箱子里翻出来，里面是昨晚匆忙准备的梦境稳定剂，还有一套简易的梦境连接装置。

他像往常一样在Andre身边躺下，用不熟练的手法给自己注射了一剂稳定剂（感谢上帝，稳定剂不是违禁药品），再用连接器把自己和Andre的手腕卡到一起。

然后他进入了梦乡。

 

 

突然闯入陌生环境的异样感还是他眩晕了一会儿，然后尽力在稳定剂的帮助下稳住身形，他不是第一次进入别人的梦境，但当下这个的精神世界是Andre的，这个隐秘的事实让他内心升起一股不正常的喜悦和激动。等他逐渐能看清周围的环境，才察觉他正身处一个熟悉的地方。

他迟疑了一会，毕竟全世界的围场看起来都很像。这个围场里人很多，他在来去匆匆的各种车队制服里穿行了一会，最后在一栋白色的临时建筑前停下来。

红色四环标志正在阳光下骄傲地闪着光，仿佛正在陈述当年银箭的辉煌。

 _勒芒。_ Jev断定。

他不禁失笑，他的队友就是这样痴迷于驾驶的人，做梦也不忘了开车，而且还在这个几乎是全世界最困难的赛事里开车，他真想现在就摇醒他，嘲笑他一番，问他梦里开车这么累，下午还怎么有精神去比赛？

他正胡思乱想着，肩膀突然被人拍了一下，他吓得差点跳起来，回头去看，见是个陌生人，才稍微松了口气。

陌生人穿着奥迪的红白相间制服，衣服下摆上还有一点机油污渍，“Jev，你在这里做什么？”

“啊？”

“排位赛都快开始了，你还不去准备？”

_准备？准备什么？_

陌生人又上下打量了他一番，“你怎么没换衣服？”

_什么衣服？_

陌生人见他不答话，就朝他摆摆手，“快走吧，”他边说着，边走进了奥迪的车库。

Jev迟疑了一会，也跟着他走了进去。

这感觉还挺新鲜的。Jev是前年才加入耐力赛的，那时候奥迪已经不再参加这项赛事了，他从来都没有机会亲眼看到曾经的勒芒传奇车队，更别提进他们的车库溜达一圈。他知道Andre为他们开了很多年的车，所以他姑且可以相信，这家伙构建的梦境里，奥迪的车库大概是1:1写实的。

他迅速环视了一下四周，这个车库跟自己在G-Drive的车库构造没什么两样，他闪身进了一间休息室，里面空无一人，他迅速抓起衣帽架上的一件车队POLO衫换上，又从柜子里翻出一顶四环标的鸭舌帽，桌子上的太阳镜也顺手拿走，一番穿戴之后，他觉得自己看起来就是一个普通的奥迪车组员工。完美。

他再次回到车库里，发现赛车已经整备妥当了，他忍住了上前摸摸传奇赛车奥迪R18的冲动，尽量避人耳目地站在一群工程师的最后排。

然后他看见了Andre。

Andre看起来并没有比现在年轻多少，穿着红白相间的赛车服，熟悉的黑白色头盔拿在手上。他似乎会是第一个在排位赛出厂的车手，跟身边的工程师交谈了几句之后，就往赛车那边走。

这时候同车组的另外两个车手也出现了，他们穿着一样的赛车服，依次过去跟Andre击掌碰拳，像是在祝他好运。

Jev站在车库的最里面，被人群挡着，看不见那两个车手的脸，他开始在脑内搜索Andre的履历，但怎么也想不起来那两个前队友的名字。

接着他看见了惊人的一幕。Andre的一个队友——似乎有着一头棕色短发——跟他碰拳之后没有马上离开，Andre用一只胳膊揽住了他的腰，把他留在车位旁边，他比Andre矮上几公分，Andre稍微欠了欠身，才吻上那个人嘴唇。

实际上，从Jev的角度根本看不见他们是不是把嘴唇凑到了一起，但作为一个成年人的经验，他可以百分百保证，Andre在跟那个队友接吻。他无法描述自己的惊讶，只是瞪大了眼睛，可车库里的其他人似乎都见怪不怪——当然了，这是Andre的梦，他想做什么都行——那两个人吻了足足有一个世纪那么长，Andre才依依不舍地把脑袋挪开，转身钻进驾驶舱里，钻进去之前，Jev觉得他似乎又捏了一下那个队友的屁股。

过度的惊讶让Jev在Andre梦境里的存在感开始变得不稳定，他感到地面开始摇晃，猛地震动，接着他就醒了过来。

他一下子坐起来，不住地喘气，额头汗水直冒。他手忙脚乱地拔下连接器，偷眼看了下Andre，那家伙还睡得死沉，八成还在梦里愉快地驾驶他的奥迪R18。

直到车队助理来敲休息室的门，通知他们离下午的比赛只有一小时了，Jev应声开门，Andre这才摇摇晃晃地醒过来。

他看起来与平时无异，揉了揉头发，带着朦胧的睡意，从一堆杂乱的行李里翻找赛车服。找到之后，他又像平时一样，轻车熟路地把T恤和裤子都脱个精光，慢吞吞地从防火内衬开始往身上套。

Jev站在门边上，一动不动地盯着他，他看着Andre裸露在空气里的健实身躯，胸肌鼓胀，小腹起伏，修长的跟腱给小腿画出完美的形状。他满脑子里想的都是刚才那个热吻。明明不是自己在接吻，可心脏就是一直怦怦跳个不停。

Andre发现了他的视线，扭头看他，“怎么了？”这个热吻的罪魁祸首若无其事地问。

Jev赶紧抓起自己的行李，埋头找他自己的赛车服。

一整个下午，那个赛车旁热吻的画面都在Jev的脑袋里挥之不去。他感到莫须有的气愤。Andre曾经跟他的队友谈过恋爱，这没什么，他生气的是Andre从没对他提起过。Andre不常聊起过去，但Jev却时常毫无保留地敞开心扉，Andre说过去的事都是过眼云烟，于是Jev本不介意这看似有些不对等的友情付出。可如今Andre却偷偷地在梦里认真地回味与那个人的爱情，他从没见过那样的Andre，温柔、专注、深情，这些迷幻一般的特质他从来都没有在Jev面前表露过。一股隐隐的、被背叛的失落和嫉妒击中了他的心脏。

好在下午的比赛一切顺利，他对自己在赛道上的精神集中程度感到欣慰，管他什么前队友，什么热吻，没有什么能影响他的比赛！他只能这样愤愤地想。

但是赛后的车队活动他就完全没辙了，他从庆功宴和聚会上早退，无视了邻座的Andre向他投来的关注的目光，匆匆回了酒店房间。

他打开笔记本电脑，飞快地登录维基百科。

Andre的履历冗长得像FIA的车手规章，他不耐烦地翻过几屏，终于找到奥迪车队的那一小段。他用鼠标滑过屏幕，指向那两个队友的名字。

Marcel和Benoit。

他在Google里输入了这两个名字，盯着他们的照片看了一会，什么结论也没有得出来。他当时离得太远了，根本看不清那是谁。

不过他还是拿出手机，在Instagram上关注了这两位赛车手。

做完这一切，他把电脑合上，手机锁屏，愕然觉得自己像个偷窥别人隐私的跟踪狂。但是管他的呢，他从来都坦诚地承认，关于Andre的一切事情他都想知道。他强迫自己在接下来休赛的两个星期里不再去想这件事，但到了下一个比赛周末的前夕收拾行李的时候，他在背包里又看到了没用完的梦境稳定剂和连接器。他拿起来又放下，最后还是把它们塞进了行李里。


	2. Chapter 2

大概是控制了稳定剂剂量的关系，这一次进入梦境的时候，Jev的眩晕感轻了很多。

他仍然身处一个围场的中央，但天气和环境与上一次大不相同。这次他的潜意识自动为他换上了奥迪的队服和鸭舌帽，他对自己的精神力感到相当满意。

他在围场里四处走动，最终在广告牌和信息提示屏上得知他正身处纽博格林，星期五。他不禁暗暗称赞他的队友身上毕竟流着德意志的严谨血液，梦里构建的虚拟世界不仅有排位赛，连练习赛也不错过。

他不费力就找到了奥迪的白色建筑，他整了整衣服，放心大胆地走进去。

他穿过休息区，进入车库，才发现练习赛已经开始了，7号赛车没有停在车库里。Andre坐在一边的椅子上，翘着腿，正看着墙上的显示屏看赛道数据。

Jev压了压帽檐，没有贸然走过去，而是绕到轮胎架后面Andre视线的盲角，他看不到显示屏，不知道现在赛道上的情况，但无论怎么说，这是Andre构建的梦，他想他们的车应该成绩不会差。

他对自己的这种想法感到好笑，明明是在梦里，他却还在关心着Andre的比赛。

正这么想着，另一个穿红白赛车服的男人从休息区走过来，他跟Andre招了招手，就挨着他坐在屏幕前面。Jev认得那张脸，他这两个星期在Instagram上不止一次看到他的照片，是Benoit。

Benoit和Andre就这么并肩坐着，偶尔交谈几句，Jev盯着他们看了一会，觉得他们举手投足之间没有丝毫要接吻——或者别的什么亲密举动的意思。那么上次与Andre热吻的一定是另一个人，Marcel，对，一定是这样。Jev想。

他没有等待太久，奥迪的比赛工程师就向7号车发出了进站指令，半分钟后，黑银红三色涂装的赛车回到了停车位。Benoit和Andre已经等在停车格旁边，Benoit戴上了头盔，像是要更换车手继续进行练习赛。

Jev紧张地往那边张望，他头一次觉得原型车组的换人速度如此之慢，车门终于打开，里面的人爬出来，Benoit爬进去，那个车手替他扣上安全带，车门再次紧闭。

奥迪R18再次呼啸着冲上赛道，但Jev一眼都没多看，他的视线紧紧地跟着那个刚从赛车里出来的车手，那个人没摘头盔就走到Andre身边，或许该说是Andre把他拉过去的，德国人的脸上仍是一种Jev并不熟悉的温柔微笑，他伸出一只手臂揽住那个人的腰，把他搂进自己怀里。

那个人稍微挣扎了一下，解开护颈扣，把头盔摘了，Andre亲昵地用另一只手揉了揉他被头盔压乱的头发，接过他的头盔放到一旁的工程台上，然后侧过身，屁股半靠在台子上，再次伸手把那个人拉到身前。Andre维持着两腿分开的姿势，那个人很自然地站进他两腿之间的区域里，任凭Andre用双臂把他圈在怀中。

Jev目瞪口呆地看着这一切，完全不顾周围的人是不是也在用异样的眼神看他。那个人——那个人，他这一次完完全全地看清了，那个人，有着削瘦匀称的身材和略微晒黑的健康肤色，棕色的短发向脑后梳，下颌和两腮上的胡须修剪得一丝不苟，放在桌上的头盔是鲜艳的红金相间，银色的个人标志清晰可见——跟维基百科里Marcel的照片大相径庭，那个人名叫Jean-Eric _Fucking_ Vergne。

Jean-Eric开始跟Andre接吻，两只胳膊勾住Andre的脖子，倾身向前，几乎要倒在Andre身上，他吻得忘情又主动，即使在嘈杂的赛车场，也几乎听得见他们交换唾液时发出的渍渍声。

Jev再一次因为过度震惊而醒过来。他用力眨了眨眼睛，确认自己正坐在钛麒车队休息室的地板上，窗外艳阳高悬，俨然不是纽博格林该死的阴沉雨天。

Andre还没醒，但Jev看到他的脸就马上回忆起方才梦里的画面，他感到一阵莫须有的紧张，于是赶紧拔了连接器，轻手轻脚地逃出休息室。

他在围场里溜达了一会，心神完全无法平静，直到看见隔壁维珍P房里的两个车手远远向他打招呼，他才想起自己还没换赛车服。

于是他不得不又走回休息室，一边在心里祈祷Andre已经离开了，一边深呼吸一下才轻轻推开门。

Andre当然没有离开。Jev一推开门，就看见他的队友全身上下只穿了一件内裤在房间里走来走去。

他当即就想退出这个房间，再狠狠地把门关上，Andre的身影跟梦里的他的身影重叠在一起，不知怎的，Jev的脑中竟然出现了赤身裸体的Andre搂着自己亲吻的画面。

“Jev，”Andre向他抛来一个如往常别无二致的灿烂笑容，“你去哪了？没午睡吗？”

“我……”Jev不由得闪烁其词，“太热了，我没睡着。”

Andre耸了耸肩，又开始四下翻找，“你看到我的手套了吗？”他边问道，边走到Jev身边，扶着他的肩膀，越过他的身体，把手探向他身后的衣柜。

Jev感受到Andre的身体带着异乎寻常的热量向他扑过来，心跳忽地急促起来，他后知后觉地往旁边闪身，却被Andre按住，“哈，果然在这里。”他依旧若无其事地把手搭在Jev的肩膀上，从他身后的柜子里掏出一只皱巴巴的手套。

Jev希望他的队友没有留意到他身体不自然的僵硬，他甚至不敢移动视线，生怕一低头就又看见Andre赤裸的健实肌肉。

Andre拿到了手套，满意地转回身去换衣服，一边换一边哼起了不知哪国的小调。

为什么这个家伙可以做到这么泰然自若？十分钟之前，他还在跟自己——不对，不是自己——激烈地拥抱热吻，十分钟之后，他就能表现得好像什么都没发生？这个家伙看起来对这种事情早已习以为常，Jev默默审视着他的队友，脑中却闪过各种疑问，他承认他的队友看起来确实一副高深莫测的样子，可是这到底是怎么一回事？这个家伙在想什么？难道他每天都在梦里跟自己做这种事？

但他不得不承认的是，当他知道那个与Andre接吻的人不是前队友之后，内心深处暗暗松了一口气，他甚至有些隐秘的高兴，不管Andre在梦里是把他当成炮友还是什么，至少证明了在那个德国人心里，他是占据了一席之地的。

不过，Jev还是觉得靠自己的智商解决不了这件事，他同样不知道该如何开口向Andre询问，毕竟他的队友看起来正常得不能再正常，他总不能去拍着Andre的肩膀说，嘿，伙计，我偷看了你的梦，你在梦里意淫我，给我一个解释。

大概是这个中午他所看到的景象比前一天的冲击力更强，整个下午，Jev都是一团混乱，他忍不住幻想，倘若在现实世界里，他和Andre做出那样的亲密举动会有怎样的结果，愉快？尴尬？还是愤怒？他会抗拒吗？Andre呢？各种奇怪的想法在脑中不断穿梭，直接导致了下午的练习赛一片惨淡。

他从赛车里爬出来，发现自己比平时流了更多汗，他看了一眼比赛数据，成绩惨不忍睹，而他的队友则仍然稳稳地排在车手榜的前列。

Andre比他更早回到P房，此时已经在坐在工程台旁边休息，见他结束练习，就站起身来朝他走过来。

他看见Andre的赛车服脱了一半，两只袖子耷拉在腰间，他向他走过来的姿势让Jev又一次想起了梦里的图景，梦里的Andre也是穿着赛车服，紧身衣的颜色不同，但那下面包裹着的宽阔肩膀、结实的胸膛、平坦的小腹、健壮的小臂，全部如出一辙。他产生了一种虚浮的期待，期待Andre会像梦里一样，走过来，把他拉进怀里，抚摸他的后背和脖颈，再热情地吻他。

当然现实里的Andre不会那样做。他只是走过来，用手肘外侧碰了碰Jev的小臂，Jev晃了晃神，抬起头，目光正好看进Andre的眼睛，那双漂亮的浅蓝色眼睛里充满了真诚的关心。

“你还好吗？”Andre略带试探地问，“你从中午开始就不对劲。”

“还好。”Jev不知该编造些什么谎话来敷衍他。

Andre却笑起来，他笑的时候眼角的鱼尾纹扯成向上的弧度，带动着眼睛也跟着一起笑，他伸出一只手摸了摸Jev的后颈，“你流了好多汗，真的没事吗？”

Jev因为他的抚摸而瑟缩了一下，仿佛梦境里那些温柔的举动降落到了现实里，有那么一瞬间，他开始抱怨为什么Andre在梦里抚摸的不是真正的他，“我没事。”他小声说。

“一定是因为中午没有午睡的关系。”Andre突然开始说英语，他的英语如唱歌一般轻快抑扬，明明早已听惯了，时下Jev却觉得听他说话的感觉如同有一只小猫的爪子在挠自己的心。“如果有什么事，”谢天谢地，Andre又换回了法语，“你可以跟我说说，” 他揉了揉Jev的肩膀，语带真挚地说，“不管什么事都行。”

Jev差点忘了他们是怎么样的好朋友。他不是个能藏住心事的人，而Andre又是个优秀的听众。可是他要怎么开口？

好在领队和比赛工程师没有多说什么，只是把他叫过去，惯例地跟他分析了赛车参数，并且一如既往地相信他能在第二天的正赛里拿到好成绩。

Jev心怀感激，当即就决定不能再这样下去，车队的成绩不应因为他的糟烂私事而受到影响。他下定决心要在明天上午排位赛之前解决这件事。

晚上回到酒店，Jev没有像以往一样早早地洗澡就寝，而是耐心地等到略晚的时间，估摸着Andre大概已经睡了，才悄悄出了房间，来到Andre的房门口。

他其实不太确定这样做的成功率有多高，尽管Andre在午睡的时候会使用梦境稳定剂来进入虚拟世界，但这东西就像电子游戏机，虽然容易沉迷，但总至于每次睡觉都抱着它不放。

但Jev只能放手一试。他把耳朵贴在门上听了听，房间里悄无声息，于是从口袋里摸出备用房卡——今天早些时候，他利用同队车手的身份和法国人天生的个人魅力从前台领班那里搞来了这张卡——他吸了一口气，慢慢把磁卡贴到门锁上。

房间里一片漆黑，Jev大气也不敢出，他轻轻关上门，蹑手蹑脚走进卧房。

卧室里的冷气温度很低，Andre已经睡了，他睡觉的样子与白天没有两样，只是整个人都缩进了羽绒被里，只留了一颗毛茸茸的脑袋在外面，他侧躺着，眉头舒展，看起来毫无防备。

Jev借着从窗帘缝渗进来的月光，清晰地看见了搁置在床头柜上的梦境稳定剂和注射器。他松了一口气，暗忖他的队友真像个沉迷电玩的青少年。

他屏住呼吸，在床头边的地毯上坐下，然后从口袋里掏出自己的稳定剂和注射器。他找了个舒服的姿势，以便过一会睡着了可以趴在Andre的床沿，不至于像个流浪汉一样躺倒在地板上。

他握住Andre的手，任凭自己在他身边睡去。


	3. Chapter 3

他又来到了纽博格林，但这一次天气已经转晴，微风拂面，骄阳宜人。

不远处赛道上引擎正在轰鸣，Jev看了一眼围场末端的大屏幕，正式比赛正在进行，并且接近尾声。

傍晚的时候他已经在Google上预习了这场比赛，Andre会是最后一个出场的车手，十几分钟以后，他就会代表奥迪7号车组冲过终点线。根据Google的资料，这场比赛Andre的车组获得了第三名，Jev不确定Andre会不会在梦里篡改这个结果。

这一次他已经彻底轻车熟路，Andre骨子里莫名其妙的严谨和保守让这个梦境世界每天都不差丝毫，甚至连奥迪车库后门摆放的垃圾桶位置都与前一次毫无二致。Jev在心里暗自取笑了一下他的队友，就第三次钻进了那栋熟悉的白色建筑。

车组的工作人员已经开始做收工的准备，车库里一片忙碌，Jev挤过人群，看到墙上悬着的信息屏，Andre并没有因为自己是世界的主宰而改变剧情走向，7号车组的成绩依然稳稳地排在第三。

Jev没有多做思考，只是在车库里四下张望，Benoit站在工程台前，正在跟工程师交谈着什么，而另外一个穿赛车服的人则不见踪影。

这意味着Andre的车组不会同时看见两个长着同样脸孔的车手出现在车库里，还算是个好消息。Jev退出车库，来到车手休息室近前。

他悄悄开门，尽量不发出一点声响。门打开一条缝，他便往里观看。第三个穿赛车服的家伙——Jean-Eric——果然在里面，正背对着他坐在一张折叠凳上摆弄手机。Jev再一次感叹Andre构建的梦境过于真实，哪怕是一个虚拟的自己，在这里也是时刻把玩着手机不放。

Jev把POLO衫的领子往上拉了拉，仿佛这样可以遮住自己的脸，他轻手轻脚地走到Jean-Eric身后，在这个虚拟的法国人注意到身后有恙之前，快速伸出双臂勒住他的脖子。

“喂——”Jean-Eric刚要大叫，就被Jev用手捂住了嘴。

Jev用力扳住他，不让他看见自己的脸，他深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，心中胡乱默念几句圣经上的忏悔词，然后狠狠地把Jean-Eric的脑袋往桌子上撞去。

Jean-Eric哼也没哼一声就昏了过去。Jev赶紧摸了一下他的鼻息。还活着。

他看了一眼墙上的挂钟，时间已经不多，于是赶紧把Jean-Eric身上的赛车服脱下来自己换上，把自己扒个精光的感觉格外诡异，但他也顾不了这么多，照了一下镜子，俨然已变成一个像模像样的奥迪车手，这才开门走出休息室。

比赛恰好结束，Jev挤到车库外面，站在维修区等待7号车的归来。天气并不冷，他却不住发抖，他已经很多年都没有这样紧张过了，只不过是迎接队友返程，他明明已经做好准备，与Andre亲密地搂抱在一起，管他想要做什么，他只要等到一个合适的、温存的时机，不动声色地问Andre几个问题，把这该死的梦境的始末缘由都搞清楚。他这么想着，强迫自己把心跳放缓。

R18回场时引擎发出减速的顿挫声响，这声音非常独特并且悦耳，Jev想起不久以前，跟Andre一起在车库里打发比赛周末那些无聊时光的时候，这个德国人曾经跟他描述过这个别致的TDI引擎，可描述了半天Jev也未能理解半分，于是Andre那属于比利时人和秘鲁人的幽默细胞开始涌动，连哼带唱地模仿起了引擎的声响，逗得Jev前仰后合。那真是些快乐的时光，Jev此时回想起来也不禁嘴角上扬。若一一细数，他们之间满是美好的记忆，不曾争吵，没有不和，甚至连最稀松平常的散步也从不无聊乏味，每一分每一秒都是愉悦。

他们的7号赛车在停车格里稳稳地停住，打断了Jev的回忆，车门打开，那个带着黑白色头盔的赛车手从里面钻出来。

车组纷纷围拢过去，他一一握手回以致意，但最终他拨开人群，向Jev走过来。

Jev觉得自己的紧张得快要吐出来，他竭力保持微笑， _自然地与他拥抱和亲吻_ ，他暗自告诉自己，然后在Andre摘下头盔之后，立刻迎上去向他祝贺。

Andre的脸上有一层薄薄的汗珠，与Jev所熟悉的那个队友并无两样，一场酣畅淋漓的比赛结束，面色红润，微微喘息，散发着从赛道带回来的汗水和热量。只不过，这个Andre的眼睛似乎更加清澈湛蓝，泛着光，他的身上洋溢出一种他从未见过的热情和爱意，向他席卷而来。

Andre的双手揽住他的腰，紧紧拥抱住他，即使隔着赛车服，Jev也立刻感觉到了那滚烫的热源，他略微迟疑，也回抱住他，仿佛这是一场真的比赛，仿佛他陪伴着他重新走过了一遍曾经的辉煌。

“Jev，Jev……”Andre仍在气喘，轻轻地叫他的名字，一遍又一遍，却也只是叫他的名字。Jev却不知该如何回应，他后悔刚才在休息室没有问清楚另一个自己，Andre究竟给他们安排了什么样的相处模式。

但他也没有时间多想，Andre略微把他放开一点，开始吻他的脸颊，他吓了一跳，肩膀忍不住微微颤抖起来，Andre的双手抚摸他的后背，又抚摸他的脖颈和后脑，然后闭上眼睛，来吻他的嘴唇。

在他们嘴唇相遇的一瞬间，Jev感受到无与伦比的柔软和甜蜜，那两片嘴唇像是引人沉沦的毒药，方一接触，他就要深陷于此。但与此同时，他忽然清楚记起他们所处的地方这并不是真实，这浓烈的爱意并不是真实。

他下意识地用力把他推开，两人都因为这突然的用力而略微踉跄，Andre睁开眼睛，满脸失落。

“Jev？”他不安地问道，似乎仍然想走上前来，再次拥抱Jev。

“这不对，Andre……”Jev只能下意识地向后退去几步。

Andre停了下来，他脸上的神情由失落变为疑惑，又变为防备，“你是谁？”

“什么？”Jev一时不知如何作答。

“你不是我的Jev，” Andre警惕地问道，“你到底是谁？”

“我是Jev，Andre，”Jev开始冷静，他笃定地说，“我是Jev，真的Jev。”

Andre的眼睛逐渐睁大，蓝眼睛里的深色瞳孔开始一点点扩散，他后退了半步，肩膀颤抖，“Jev？”他的声音也跟着颤抖起来，语气里满是惊慌和恐惧，“你为什么会在这里……”

Jev想要解释，却突然感觉到大地开始震动，天空变得昏黄，四周的景象一片扭曲。

 

 

Jev睁开眼睛，猛地坐起身来，因为长时间趴伏，小臂传来阵阵酸麻。他定了定神，迎上了Andre凝视他的目光。

Andre也已经坐起来，羽绒被掀起了一半，露出光裸的上半身。月光微弱，Jev看不清他脸上的神情，却留意到那健实的胸膛正在快速起伏，伴随着的呼吸声浓重又低沉。

Jev连忙把连接器拔了，想要站起来，却发现两条腿也早已酸麻，他没站稳，踉跄着再次倒下。

他知道一切都完蛋了。他知道Andre此时会怎么看待他，一个窥探隐私的小偷，一个擅闯队友房间的贼。他与Andre的友谊，他们那些共同度过的时光，他引以为傲的搭档，知心的朋友，这个时时刻刻都能让他笑、让他心情畅快的家伙。他们曾信誓旦旦、像孩子一样约好了要给他们的队伍带来更多的胜利，那些没有隔阂的日子；他再也不能骄傲地搂着他的肩膀说，这是我拥有过的最好的队友。他再也无法拥有这一切了。

他颤颤巍巍地爬起来，空气安静沉闷，他们在黑暗里盯着对方，过了很长一会，Andre的声音才撕破了空气，“Jev，”他的声音干哑，轻轻呼唤。

Jev想回到刚才的梦里，这一次，他不会推开Andre，他会与他热吻，与他缠绵在一起，随他做什么都行，那些疑问，那些好奇，他都不会再提，他只想求他不要开口，不要说出什么残酷无情的话。

“对不起，Andre，”他抢在Andre再次开口之前说，“我很抱歉，我不应该，你知道……”他指了指被扔在一旁的连接器，在腹中搜刮枯槁的词句，“我不该闯进来，我这就离开。”他匆匆说完便要逃走，刚转身却被一只手牢牢地抓住了小臂。

Jev又回想起了那个吻，Andre的嘴唇的触感似乎还留在皮肤上，他想念那种不存在的虚假温暖。他被拉扯着坐到床沿，而Andre一直没有放开他。

他蓦地觉得鼻头一阵酸涩，他可不能哭，他用力咬着牙，一个怒不可遏的Andre就在他眼前，他得去面对他，去坦诚他做的一切，不管Andre在梦里做什么，那都是他的自由，对于窥探隐私的事，Jev知道他得付出极大的代价，或许他们从此产生隔阂，Andre再也不与他说话，他们再也不能毫无忌惮地相处，再也不能向他倾吐心事，再也不能无话不谈，再也不能在晚上只有两个人的时候游荡在纽约街头；还有他们曾约定的日本的旅行，比利时的家宴，法国的卡丁车比赛，这些全都不会有了。他失去了他的信任，失去了他们之间脆弱的维系。

突然，Andre拧开了床头灯。

昏黄的光线并没有给眼睛带来过强的刺激，但Jev还是闭上了眼睛，待他重整旗鼓，提起勇气去面对，他才慢慢睁开眼睛，看清Andre此时的表情。

Andre的脸在灯光的映衬下显得格外年轻，轮廓深邃，眉眼姣好。可这张英俊的脸上此时笼罩着明显的不安和阴郁，他抬眼看着Jev，睫毛微颤，嘴唇翕动，他沉默着，抬起另外一只手，缓缓地用手背抚上Jev的脸颊，“你在哭吗？”他低声问道。

Jev这才发现自己没能把眼泪忍回去。“没有。”他说着，想要挣脱，可Andre有力的右手正紧握着他。Jev无法逃避那双仰视着的眼睛，望向自己时充满了他看不懂的复杂情绪。

“请不要哭，Jev，”Andre的声音依然带着睡眠的沙哑，他摩挲着Jev的脸颊，略带薄茧的手掌传递过来一阵暖流，让Jev无法拒绝，“抱歉让你看到我……那样不堪的梦。”

Jev在他的手掌里摇了摇头，“那是你的自由，”他闭上眼睛，下意识地往Andre的手掌上靠去，“是我不应该像个小偷一样窥探，甚至还妄图干扰。”

“你不生气吗？”

Jev再次摇了摇头。

“即使我在梦里对你有那种阴暗的幻想？”Andre的声音里夹杂了些苦笑的意味，“如果你觉得恶心的话，我是说，对我……我也完全能理解。”

“那你呢？”Jev反问道，“你生气吗？”

Andre放开那只一直抓着他的手，转而握住Jev的手，把那只手捧到嘴边，一边亲吻掌心一边说，“我怎么会生气，你知道吗，我每天都在渴望，渴望你像天使一样半夜降临到我的房间，爬上我的床，任凭我做一些下流事。”他解嘲地笑了笑，“当我睁开眼睛，看见你在床边，我以为我的幻想成真了。”

Jev也跟着笑起来，他没有把手抽回来，只是看着Andre低伏下去的脑袋，感受掌心里获得的细碎亲吻，他心想，他的队友仍旧如往常一样，总是时时刻刻能让他的心情明亮。“欢迎回到现实世界，”他说，“没有天使，只有打断你美梦的我。”

“只要有你在，任何时候都是我的美梦。”Andre的笑容绽放得更盛，又把他拉得更近。

Jev似有似无地轻轻挣扎，他不用离开这个人了，这个想法让他悬着的心彻底放下，“我可能还不能让你对我做一些……你知道，很‘那个’的事情，”他想了想，说道，“但是我们总可以从——”

Andre突然倾身上来吻他，打断了他的话，“我知道。”Andre耳语似的说，“都听你的。”让步他们的嘴唇贴在一起，让Jev又想起了梦里的吻。

于是他试探着回吻，学着Andre一边吻一边说话，“我觉得，”他轻轻说，“我觉得你在梦里亲我的时候更加热情。”

Andre挑了挑眉毛，“喔，法国人，”他笑着说，“你们总是对浪漫要求得这么多。”说罢，他像是受到了挑衅一般，愈发加深他们的吻，他们的舌头纠缠在一起，直到微感缺氧，才依依不舍地分开。

“你说的没错，”Jev喘着气，笑嘻嘻地说，“我跟你想象出来的那个我可不一样。”

“尽管向我要求吧。”Andre用柔软的声音说。

然后他们又像往常一样嬉闹起来，良久之后，倦意袭来，便一起躺在Andre的羽绒被里，把冷气隔绝在另一个世界。Jev觉得他已经很久都没有度过这样一个舒适的晚上。一张不熟悉的床，却有一个熟悉的人陪伴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reach me on tumblr: edi-in-1700  
> on lofter: 洛依德


End file.
